This invention relates to optical devices, and more particularly to a process for forming monocentric seamless bifocal lenses from a high refractive index material.
Bifocal lenses present the well-known problem of image shift at the interface between segments of the lens having different focal points. Another detracting aspect of bifocal lenses is that they may be taken as an unflattering indication of the age of the wearer. Lenses having a smooth transition between the optical segments are thus commercially important.
Prior inventors have addressed the above problems in a number of ways; however, a simpler way of manufacturing bifocal lenses to address both criteria would be desirable.